In various fields, such as electronic products, vehicles and the parts of vehicles, vessels, pieces of equipment of factories, and buildings themselves which are sensitive to crash, it is essential to detect whether crash has been generated or not in the object of each field in terms of the production and maintenance and repair of the object.
To this end, various methods of detecting whether crash has been generated or not have been devised and used. A representative example of the methods includes a crash detection method and apparatus using an acceleration sensor.
As one example of crash detection methods and apparatuses using an acceleration sensor, Korean Patent No. 1056238 entitled ‘Battery Pack’ discloses a battery pack for detecting crash applied thereto by using an acceleration sensor embedded in the battery pack.
A conventional crash detection method and apparatus using an acceleration sensor, such as that disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1056238, however, is problematic in that they may detect only whether crash has been generated or not by measuring acceleration of a specific level or higher through the acceleration sensor, but cannot detect a position where the crash has been generated or the deformation of an outward shape resulting from the crash.